


Spiky succulents.

by hemisphaeric



Series: Love - Building on Fire. [2]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemisphaeric/pseuds/hemisphaeric
Relationships: Helsinki | Mirko Dragic/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Series: Love - Building on Fire. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784398
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Spiky succulents.

Mirko heard the key turn into the lock and he raised his eyes from the TV to watch Martín come through the door, his hands full of bags.  
“You won’t believe what I had to witness my own two eyes. The shop apparently ran out of some supplies this morning and two old ladies were fighting over some butter,” an incredulous look crossed his face as Martín dropped the bags on the table “it was a nightmare!”  
“Welcome back, querido,” Mirko smiled at him, then he noticed how Martín was trying to hide a small package under a chair “what have you got there?”  
Martín swallowed and messed up his hair with one hand, clearly uncomfortable as he purposefully avoided looking at Helsinki’s face. He was blushing.  
“Um, Mirko I was just staring at the grandmas fighting when I saw this thing and I thought you might like it,” he swallowed harder as he looked down and started fidgeting with the keys in his hand “shit this is so stupid I’m so sorry.”  
Helsinki approached him quickly, his arms circling Martín’s body with ease, feeling how the tension faded away a little under his hands “Show me Martín, then we can decide if it’s stupid or not, right?”  
Martín nodded, looking like a kid as he took the little box and opened it carefully.  
Mirko was curious, of course he was, he couldn’t help but smile as he saw what Martín was taking out. Tiny spikes appeared first, then little green succulents in a nice vase. Martín had bought him three cacti.  
“I love it, mi amor!” Mirko kissed Martín’s shy smile and looked into his eyes, a shocking amount of tenderness taking hold of his heart, making its beating lighter, softer, easier. “We have to put them where they can sunbathe properly, come” he took Martín’s hand, guiding him to the balcony, “we should start our little cacti family.”  
Martín looked at him, positively bewildered, in his eyes Mirko saw the shadow of years of pain, the suffering of a man who had had so much to offer, so much love to give yet had always been rejected, always second guessed. He read the unspoken question there, the uncertainty in Martín’s eyes so he simply tugged him closer at his side, kissing his temple “I really like them, thank you Schatz”  
Martín hid his face against Helsi’s neck, his words almost a whisper, “I love to make you happy, Mirko”  
Mirko’s wide smile lit up his whole face, the declaration setting itself softly in his heart, hugging it with a soft blanket of tenderness. He gently moved his hands to lift Martín’s face up, looking straight into his eyes, “You do. You make me happy” and he kissed him, holding his face as the other man squeezed himself closer and closer to him. He rested his forehead against Martín’s and allowed him to swing them back and forth, slowly dancing in the warm evening air.  
Martín stood on his tip toes to place a small kiss on Mirko’s lips, “I’m actually starving, let’s go make dinner?” he smiled and turned, his hand stretched out for the other man to grab. And he did, following him inside slapping his ass with his free hand, laughing wholeheartedly at Martín’s mock modesty. 

They began collecting cacti from that day, buying more and more as presents for each other. They have approximately 57 cacti now, (actually, 56. Martín found the little one that the cat had killed by pushing it down the balcony for fun but Helsi needn’t know) Helsi waters them and makes sure they’re always receiving as much sunlight as possible. Martín jokes about how they will soon need to buy a new house just to have a bigger balcony. Helsi takes it way more seriously and spends his evenings looking at apartments on different websites, he wants a garden where he can plant as many cacti as he could possibly fit.


End file.
